A New Life
by annalynn815
Summary: A stranger walks into a restaurant, changing Anna's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot, but if anyone wants it can be more than that. Anyway, enjoy!**

Just another typical day at my job, except most of the guys there kept hitting on me by adding me to their orders or my phone number, then try to cop a feel, I hate Sophie so much! She just had to be right about Dexter cheating on Zoey hadn't she? Now I'm stuck wearing this stupid tight pink mid thigh length dress with matching pumps!

I caught her at the corner of my eye, she had that smirk on her face that she only has when she's trying to get into trouble. I swear if she tries anything. My phone beeped. Taking it out of my purse (which meant I had to bend down) I looked to see what it said: 'Behind you ;)' the hell? I was answered by a wolf whistle, I groaned, embarrassed. Turning around, I was met with a handsome face. -God, he is hot!- I thought. "May I take your order?" I asked him. "Yeah, three burgers; regular, vegetables and deluxe." He said. Damn, even his voice is sexy. "Oh, really? I'll go get it then." I told him. Walking into the kitchen to tell Kara the orders. She nods, heading towards the grill. I notice Sophie talking, I wonder what they are saying, I hope it isn't about my mutation. I can shape shift into any animal and I have telepathy, well, I can't control it.

As soon as Kara handed me the orders, I handed them to the handsome man. "Here you go." I said. He took them before heading out. Sophie walked over to me. "What were you talking about?" I asked. "Nothing, he just told me to give you this." She said. Holding up a piece of paper. I took it out of her hand. Reading what it said:

'I'm not good at this shit but, we found you on cerebro, if you wanna join then pack your things and meet me at your place. I don't care how long you take, but if you don't get ready soon I'll leave without you. Got it? Oh, and also, nice ass.' I blushed at the last part. "Did he say that to you?" I asked. "No, all he said was that his name was Logan and to give this to you." Sophie shrugged. "What does it say?" She asked.

"That he wants to take me somewhere." I told her. "Then why don't you go?" She said. "You always did have a thing for adventure." She smirked. "What about you?" I said. "And the restaurant?" "Forget us!" Kara exclaimed. "We can always get another waitress." She told me, "plus, that Logan guy seemed to be like you, why not go with him. We'll be fine." She added with a grin. Sophie looped her arm around mine saying, "you better text us when you get to where your going!" She told me, dragging me to my apartment downtown. I knew that this would be the start of a new life for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Wonderheart216 and tdishipper100 for reviewing, I got to say that I love both of your work so dearly! I hope you two continue on with your stories! Anyway, thanks to your comments I've decided to keep this going! So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours later and we were inside a mansion, damn, it was so big and classy. I sent a picture to Kara and Sophie, I silently giggled, thinking they must be jealous that their best friend, who is also a mutant herself, is living in a place like this. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute." Logan said. Showing me around the place. Our first stop was downstairs, where the _real_ fun was at. He showed me to a room. It was so huge! There was a wide glass window around the corner.

"This is the Danger Room. It's where the X-men train." Logan explained. "X-men?" I asked. "Just a group of mutants working together to let mutants and humans live together freely." He told me. I sensed something about to happen. I transformed into a cheetah. "Look out!" I yelled. Pushing Logan out of the way. We fell to the ground, I transformed back into my old self. My blush grew as I realized I was on top of Logan. "S-sorry!" I said. Quickly getting up and wiping debris off myself. I helped Logan up. "Are you ok?" I asked. He smiled suddenly. "So that's what you can do." He commented.

 _"Sorry guys. I didn't know you were down there."_ someone said. Looking up, there was a guy inside the glass. "We're alright, Forge!" Logan said. _"So, you must be Anna. Hi!"_ Forge smiled. I waved hello. "Ok, maybe I should show you to upstairs." Logan grunted. We walked out of the Danger Room. Heading for upstairs. "Sorry about Forge." Logan said. "He can be an ass sometimes." I smiled. "Don't worry, I used to _live_ with one." I joked, making Logan laugh.

I bumped into someone, "sorry!" I said, only to be surprised when I meet a guy who looked like a smurf! "Hello," his thick German accent gave me goosebumps, just like before. "I'm Kurt." He held out his three-fingered hand to me, I took it with a friendly smile. "I am Anna." I said. "So, zis is our newest recriute?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she can transform into animals." Logan told him. A female zipped towards us along with a blonde haired boy. "Who can shapeshift into animals?" The girl asked. I laughed. "I can." I said. "Any requests?" Her eyes lit up with joy. "How about a kitten?" She suggested. " _What!?_ But that's so _lame!_ She should turn into a shark." The blonde groaned. "Kitten first!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed. I transformed into a kitty. The girl looked down at me with anime eyes that were so innocent you'd have to be as cold-hearted as Levi is to resist them! (I actually have a crush on that guy, LOL!)

I transformed back into human. "You were sooo adorable!" She beamed. Pulling me into a hug, I couldn't breathe! "I'm no doctor, but I don't think its natural for someone's skin to go from pale to dark blue. Unless your _me_ of course." He said. The girl pulled away from me. "Sorry, I'm Kitty." She said. Hmm, a cat lover who's name is Kitty, ironic.

"Hi, I'm Anna." I said. Turning to the blonde. "Bobby," he said. "Now can you turn into a shark?" He begged. "Unless we're underwater." I shrugged. "Damn," he sighed. "Ok, before anyone else has an animal request, I'll show you to your room." Logan said. Grabbing my hand and leading me towards my room.

* * *

(Logan's P.O.V)

Before I could get Anna to her room Frost just had to interrupt, telling her about her offer of helping perfect her telepathy. Of course she said yes. Then Frost left us. "Finally, I can rest." Anna sighed. "You think that's bad, wait until tomorrow at the Danger Room." I told her with a teasing smirk. "What ever." She rolled her blue eyes. "Good night, Logan." She said, closing the door shut, I walked away, thinking that life here in the mansion sure will be interesting.

* * *

 **Ok, so I was thinking of a little romance on this story, and I hope you'll like it too (as soon as I can remember to post the poll) so there will be a poll and I hope that everyone who has been reading my story will choose. So, hope you all have a nice day!**


End file.
